yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Moto
Anzu is the daughter of Yugi and Tea in Yu-Gi-Oh! X and Kidnapped. She was born four years after Atem left along with her twin brother, Tag. She is never seen dueling, but she is mentioned to duel casually, and she states that her favorite card is Dark Magician Girl. Personality As a child, Anzu was relatively shy, and she would cry easily. As an adult, she was a bit calmer, but still very emotional. She also isn't into games as her brother and father, and she takes after her mother more, especially when it comes to friendship. She also has feelings for Darin that she hasn't fully confessed, but she cried when Darin was in a coma, trapped in Death-T3, and when he sacrificed himself to allow Mahad to use Horn of Heaven during the RPG duel with Yami Bakura. History Early History Anzu and her brother were born about a year after their parents got married, on November Second. She's the younger twin, and she was crying her eyes out until Tag patted her cheek, and she started to giggle instead. She was brought home and named Anzu by her mother. When Tag and Anzu were one, their godparents, Joey and Mai, babysat the two of them. When Mai went to feed her and Joey's son, Johnny, Joey lost track of Anzu, and he didn't find her until she cood from an open drawer she was sitting in. Joey picked her up and found that she made inside the drawer, but he dismissed it since he figured it'd dry. Kidnapped! At the age of three, Anzu and her brother pounced on Yugi, demanding a story from him. Yugi consented and told them how he put the Millennium Puzzle together, but he left out the part where Atem took over. Anzu was very surprised that her "Grampy" was a young man once. She was also very willing to go to sleep when her mother told her. The next morning, Tag walked over to Anzu's room while she was sleeping and hit her with a pilow as he asked her to wake up, so they could hear the rest of Yugi's story. This caused Anzu to cry and for Tea to scold Tag for waking his sister up in that way. Tag then apologized, and Anzu forgave him. They badgered Yugi until he explained the whole truth about what happened when he completed the Millennium Puzzle, which revealed that their "Uncle Atem" was actually an Ancient Egyptian spirit, and Anzu thought the part with Ushio thinking a bunch of garbage was money was gross. The next day, Tag was playing tag with Anzu when he caught her. This made Anzu mad as Tag always won the game. They argued until Tag and Anzu called out to Yugi and Tea respectively. When Anzu said that Tag was lying, Tag started arguing again when Tag kicked her, and Anzu kicked him back. Having enough, Tea had both of them put in a time out as they hurt each other. Anzu ended up in a time-out for five minutes. The next day, Tag and Anzu were kidnapped by two old rivals of their father's named Rex and Weevil. As they were in Rex and Weevil's van, Tag tried to comfort Anzu and say that their father will save them as she was crying for her parents. Once they arrived at Rex and Weevil's hideout, an old warehouse outside of Domino, Tag whined that he wanted to play, but Anzu refused as she continued to cry for her parents. Eventually, Tea ran in and hugged her two children. When Anzu learned that his father was going to duel, she demanded to see it, along with Tag. When they came out, Tag and Anzu hugged their father before watching him and Joey duel Rex and Weevil. Eventually, Yugi summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Rex and Weevil ran for it. The family then went back home with Yugi giving Tag a piggy-back ride as Tea carried Anzu. She went to sleep as soon as they came home. Post Kidnapping By the time Anzu was twelve, she met a new friend of Tag's from the Academy named Darin, and she instantly developed a crush on him. Dadnapped! Anzu stayed home with her mother and her great grandfather when Tag and Yugi left for the Tokyo Duel Monsters Convention, and by now, Anzu was concerned for Grandpa's health as by now he was in his nineties. She then watched Tag's duel with Mel a few days later, and Anzu had to calm her mother down throughout the duel whenever Tag was electrocuted from losing Life Points. She then cried when Tag almost lost, and she cheered when Tag won. My Sister's Duelist Anzu went with the rest of the gang, when a friendly rival of her brother's, Seth Kaiba, was looking for his kidnapped sister. Mother and Son Anzu promised Darin that she and her friends would support Darin during his duel with his mother. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters